A turn of the card
by writer6886
Summary: Dr. Alexander is going to give Harley a glimpse of the future.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Batman comics.

Harley Quinzel, former phsyctrist who was warped by the Joker. Today she was Vega's paitient. Harley was a victim of physical and mental abuse by her boyfriend. Looking over Harley's file Vega saw that her connection to her insanity was the Joker. The best way to sever the connection to in sanity was to sever the connection with the Joker. To do that Vega felt would have to push her further into madness before pulling her out of it. The problem with that is Ms. Quinn may be traumatized forever. For the first time since being in Arkham Vega didn't see an outcome of his test. However to help Ms. Quin he had to take that chance.

The next day Harley met with Vega. "Greetings Ms. Quin."

"Please call me Harley." The female jester interrupted.

Vega glanced up from his notes, "Very well. Harley I would like learn more about your relationship with the Joker."

"Oh puddin'? He is just the sweetest thing. Took a boooooring girl like who I was and turned her into me. The man is a miracle worker."

Vega turned his eyes from his notes to his paitient. "I heard has done work on your face as well as your personality."

Harley twitched at the statement replying, "I don't know what you mean."

"Of course not." Vega said sourly. "There is a room next to us I would like you to see." Vega got up and opened the door following Harley in. On the walls in the room were pictures of dead women. Articles of the women being beaten to death by there 'lovers' were next to the picture.

"Woo whoo look all the pretty pictures!" Harley shouted like a kid in a candy store.

"If you like that, you should see the center piece." Vega said pointing to the back of the room. Harley hurried over excitedly wanting to see what was so special about that perticular picture. Upon reaching the picture Harley's face turn from giddy excitment to complete horror. The center picture was her, brused from a broken jaw, a swelled left eye, and a large cut from cheek to cheek. The female jester turned to article reading slowly to process the information.

_Harleen Frances Quinzel was found abandoned at Joker's hideout brutally beaten to death supposedly by the Joker with a lead pipe. The cut across Ms. Quinzel's face was post mordom. Police stated that the cut was a sign of remorse the Joker had for Ms. Quinzel before fleeing his hideout. Cause of death was determined as brain damage when the pipe fractured her skull. Other damages to her body were a broken jaw, her left eye crushed, and every rib shattered._

Harley backed away in horror, "No. I don't believe that. My puddin..."

"Would never do that to me?" Vega finished. "They all said the same thing." Vega called waving his hands around the room.

"But Mr. J..."

"Loves me." Vega finished again. "Same story different face. The Joker will eventually kill you. I have gone through your medical files and each beating is worse. You're becoming expendable and soon that article will become a reality."

Harley shook in fear and fustration as she started to open her mouth. "I'm not wrong. The Joker will kill you if you don't get away from him. Men nowhere near as bad as the Joker have done unspeakable horrors to these woman that they supposedly loved. Take a look around, ask these women, they will tell you they were just like you. They stayed with men who may have loved them. Now they are dead." Harley looked around in horror as if the pictures were crying to her. Telling her their stories of death. The female jester covered her ears and fell to her knees screaming in horror. After a minute Harley stopped moving and laid on the ground with a distraught look on her face. Vega went to the door calling two guards in asking them to take her back to her room.

Vega sat in his office reading over his notes on his session with Harley. He wondered if his therapy helped Harley and if she realised what the Joker had done to her, and will do if she stayed with him. Suddenly guard rushed into his office, "Dr. Alexander you need to come with us! Harley just killed the Joker!"


End file.
